Due to the ease of publishing material on the Internet (also referred to as the worldwide web or, simply, “the web”), the web has become a virtual storehouse for a variety of information. Of particular concern is personal information that is published on the web, such as, for example, an individual's name, telephone number, email address, social security number, home address, etc. The reason for concern is that the published information poses a risk to the individual by exposing the individual to identity theft, unsolicited email (also referred to as “spam”), invasion of privacy, or other security concerns.
Given the plethora of information available on the web, it would be useful to be able to gather and effectively compile personal information in order to assess an individual's vulnerability to the above-identified, and other, security concerns.